True Friends 2
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 91 is up...Faith finds out abou Emily
1. Default Chapter

****

April 14th, 2009

Faith stood in front of the mirror. The mother of the bride. This day had finally come. Faith couldn't believe it. Honestly, she didn't think it would come at all. She thought Emily and Justin would break apart long ago, but they didn't. This seemed to be the real thing.

"Ma, my hair is shit." Emily moaned. Faith chuckled.

"Don't say shit." She looked at her daughter, "Give me your veil."

"Here." Emily handed her mom the veil. Faith began to gather Emily's hair up and pinned it with bobby pins. She then slid the veil over the bun and pinned it down. She pulled a couple of curls down and smiled.

"There. You look beautiful, Darling." Faith smiled. Emily chuckled.

"I'm standing here with no make up on and in my underwear." She said.

"Very pretty, Mommy." Sydney said as she swung her feet.

"Thank you, Baby." Emily said stepping into her dress.

"Does it fit okay?" Faith asked. Emily nodded sliding the straps over her shoulders. Emily nodded as Faith zipped it up.

"It's perfect." Emily looked into the mirror, "Wow."

"Yes wow." Faith whispered. Emily looked utterly gorgeous. "Oh, Baby..."

"Don't cry." Emily smiled.

"I can't help it." Faith whispered, "My baby is growing up."

"I grew up the day Sydney was born." Emily said.

"I know." Faith said as someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?"

"Dad." Fred smiled.

"Come in, Daddy." Emily said. Fred walked in. he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my." He said. Faith grinned.

"It's our baby, Fred." She said.

"It's our little woman." Fred said.

"Are Jay's parents there?" Emily looked at her dad who shook his head.

"They're not coming." He said, "They got stuck in Paris."

"It figures." Emily muttered.

"Everyone is ready." Fred said, "Bosco and Chaz are at the altar."

"I'm here to marry you." Vincent said taking Sydney's hand.

"You think I pretty, Vince?" Sydney asked.

"For a girl, yeah." Vincent said.

"You're handsome." Sydney said. Emily chuckled softly watching her bride's maid line up.

"Oh god." Emily whispered.

"You're going to do just fine, Em." Faith reassured her. The music began to play. The bride's maids walked down and Sydney held her basket of rose petals following them. Vincent held the pillow with Pride as he followed his niece. The doors closed.

"Come here." Fred smiled as Emily slid her arm through Fred and Faith's arms.

"I'm so proud of you." Faith whispered as the wedding march began. The doors opened up again. 

They began the walk down the aisle. God, Faith was so happy at this moment. She felt so proud of her and honoured to be walking a gorgeous woman down the aisle. Goodbye little Emily Yokas and Hello Emily O'Hara.

April 28th, 2009

Bosco had celebrated his thirty-Ninth birthday in a hotel room with his wife. That was one of his best birthday presents ever. No kids. No work. Just him and Faith and a lot of hot sex. Bosco chuckled. Ty looked at him.

"What are you chuckling about?" Ty asked.

"Married life is great." Bosco said.

"Yeah...It is...." Ty said.

"The sex is even better." Bosco said, "You don't know anything about that." Ty smirked.

"I wouldn't? Alex is pregnant with number three." Ty said. Bosco looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Bosco asked. Ty nodded.

"Yeah. She's due in October. We're going to find the sex out soon." He said. Bosco stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you got her pregnant." Bosco said. Ty laughed.

"We were trying to have another baby. Don't you ever listen to anything I say while we're driving?" Ty asked. Bosco shook his head.

"No...Not really." Bosco said. Ty sighed.

"I don't know why I even try anymore." Ty said, "I paid attention when you talked about Emily's wedding."

"Well. you're a nice guy." Bosco said, "I'm not."

"Sure you are. You've changed a lot since Vincent was born." Ty said. Bosco smirked slightly. he _had_ changed a lot.

"Shit." Bosco groaned. "Kids are evil." Ty chuckled.

"That they are." He said.

* * *

Bosco walked into the house at the sound of Vincent screaming, Charlie screaming, and Faith screaming. he sighed.

"Home sweet home." he said.

"I HATE YO!!!!!!!" Vincent screamed.

"Well, I hate you too!" Charlie snapped. Bosco walked into the living room to see Vincent lunging for Charlie but he smacked him. Faith's eyes were wide.

"Charles! You are ten years older than him!" She snapped, "Don't you dare touch him like that!"

"Well tell him to stop being a brat!" Charlie yelled.

"You're a brat!!" Vincent screamed.

"Enough!!!!" Bosco yelled walking into the living room. The three of them looked at him, "Now, I don't expect everyone to drop everything they're doing when I walk through the door and greet me with kisses, but I expect all this nonsense to stop."

"But Dad-" Bosco cut Charlie off.

"No, buts." Bosco said "Charlie, Apologize to Vincent. Vincent, apologize to your brother. He is the only brother you have and you don't want your relationship to slip away." The boys sighed.

"Do as your father says." Faith said running her hand through her blond hair.

"I'm sorry." Vincent mumbled.

"I'm sorry too, Squirt." Charlie said.

"Good. Now go clean your rooms." Bosco said. The boys gave him a look but went upstairs. Faith fell onto the couch.  
"I've lost control of them. They were at each other's throat all afternoon." She said.  
"Well, never fear daddy is here." Bosco sat next to her. She cuddled into him.

"Thank God." Faith whispered. Bosco wrapped an arm around her. Kids may be evil sometimes but he did love them.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	2. Graduation Time

****

May 12th, 2009

Finally the weather was warming up. Bosco liked it when it was like that. He liked seeing his wife in her bathing suits.  
"What are you thinking about?" Faith said as she cuddled into his naked body.

"You don't want to know." Bosco shifted slightly.

"Yes I do." She kissed his chest. Bosco sighed.

"I was thinking about your cancer." He said. He felt Faith tense up slightly.

"I have a clean bill of health." Faith croaked out. He took in a shuddery breath.

"I know you do, but I always think about what if. What if it comes back? What if it spreads? What if I lose you?" Bosco asked. Faith looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"Don't do the what ifs." She said, "Live in the moment. Carpe Diem. When I almost lost you, I thought about my cancer. What if you died and then my cancer came back? I had to stop that though because it was bringing me down."

"Yeah it does that." Bosco sighed softly, "We need it pick Vinny up soon." Faith sighed softly.

"I like lying in your arms though." She said, "I like making love to you and making you scream out my name."

"Oh lord." Bosco pushed Faith away from him, "I've corrupted you."

"I've always been corrupted." She said sitting up. Faith sat there for a moment in silence. Bosco watched her carefully. "I'm happy I married you, Bosco. Yes, we've had our share of troubles, but they've made us stronger."

"Glad to hear you say that." Bosco chuckled softly.

"We should get up." Faith said sliding out of bed. Bosco sighed.

"No more hot sex?" He asked.

"No more hot sex." Faith pulled her underwear on. "We have work and Vincent needs to eat." Bosco nodded as he sat up. Faith slid her bathrobe on and walked downstairs. Vincent and Charlie sat at the kitchen table eating eggs, "Who made eggs?"

"I did." Charlie said, "I am fifteen. Old enough to make breakfast." Faith smiled softly as she started the coffee.

"Well, that is good information to know. I may have to hire you out sometime." She winked. Charlie gave her a look.

"If you pay me maybe." He said. Faith chuckled.

"You're dreaming." She reached into the fridge and pulled out the boy's lunch. "Emily is going to pick you up today, Vin."

"Okay." Vincent said swinging his legs. "Is Syd coming?"

"Probably." Faith said putting their lunches in their backpacks. "I'll call Jake's and make sure you're there, Charlie, so go there."

"Can't I borrow the car?" he asked. Faith looked at him.

"You have a learner's permit, not a license." She said.

"I'll have one by Christmas though." he said getting up.

"I know." Faith sighed pouring herself a mug of coffee. It scared her that Charlie would be driving by the end of this year. She wished Charlie was still small, but he was taller than her and getting muscular now that he was working out. He was looking like a man. She sighed again as she heard the school bus outside for Vincent. "Come on, Son." She helped his put his backpack on.

"Mom, I can do it myself." He frowned, "And don't kiss me." Vincent ran outside. Even Vincent was getting big. Charlie looked at his mother.

"Have fun at work." He said softly. Faith smiled.

"I think you're ride is here." She said handing him his bag.

"Thanks, Ma." He said running out to Jake's car. The bass was heavy and hurt Faith's heart. Charlie would be out of the house in a couple of years. Then Vincent would be gone, ten years later. Faith closed her eyes. She hated watching everyone grow up and have lives on their own. They didn't need her as much and that made her sad.

May 26th, 2009

Faith sat in the bleachers next to Fred and Bosco. She couldn't believe this day had come. Eighteen years ago, she had hoped this day would come and now it was here. Emily was graduating.

"At least with her new last name she doesn't have to wait until they call the Y's." Charlie chuckled. Justin chuckled.

"Is that why she married me?" He asked his brother-in-law.

"I've heard other stories." Charlie said with a wink.

"Shut up." Bosco chuckled, "We have minors here." He looked at Sydney and Vincent sitting in front of them. They seemed very excited.

"Daddy, can we get a kitten?" Sydney asked. Justin chuckled.

"No. We have a dog, Baby." He said, "And a mommy."

"Mommy will let me." She said.

"Maybe." Justin smiled. Faith looked at Fred and took his hand.

"Can you believe today has come?" She asked. "Emily is a high school graduate, she's married, and a parent." Fred smiled weakly.

"I remember the day she was born and the first time I held her in my arms. I wondered if she would ever get any bigger than a peanut. She looked so innocent." Fred said, "Then on her first day of school, I wondered how such a cute little princess could grown up. I thought she was going to stay small." he looked at his granddaughter, "Now we have that pipsqueak."

"Hey!" Sydney cried, "I not a squeak." Justin laughed softly.

"Squeak." he said. A few people gave them dirty looks. "I think we're too loud. They can't listen to the boring speak."

"If they only knew Bosco and I were NYPD cops and you were a firefighter. They wouldn't be giving us any dirty looks." Faith said a little loud. The people turned around and Faith laughed.

"Good one, Ma." Charlie whispered.

"Shhh." Bosco said, "They're at the N's."

"Francine Augusta Norris." The principal called out. some girl went up and received her diploma.

"Alexander Charles O'Connell." He called out. Charlie and Faith exchanged bored looks.

"Michelle Maura O'Connelly." He called out. Faith smiled softly.

"I see Momma!" Sydney stood up pointing to Emily.

"Emily Amanda O'Hara." He called out. The family stood up and began to cheer for her. Emily grinned broadly as she walked across the stage. She shook the principal's hand and took her diploma. She had worked hard for this.

"That's our girl." Justin smiled. Tears rolled down Faith's cheek's proudly. Her baby girl.

* * *

Faith sat at the kitchen table watching Emily laughed with a fellow graduate mom. Their children ran around their feet.

"She's starting at the academy soon." Faith said.

"Don't remind me, Faith." Bosco said spooning Alex's potato salad into his mouth. "She'll do fine. She's like you."

"That scares me." She said. "When Justin hurt himself, I nearly had a heart attack. I can't imagine what it'll be like when Emily gets on the force."

"You'll be damn proud of her." Bosco said. Faith smiled.

"Yeah. I will be." She said. "I already am." Faith watched Emily carefully. All grown up. All of them were.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	3. Changes

****

July 14th, 2009

Bosco stood in front of the station staring at Ty talking to Alex. He looked at her stomach. She was certainly pregnant, but not terribly far along. When was she due? October? Bosco didn't care. Caroline looked at Bosco and smiled.

"Up." She said reaching for Bosco.

"No. That's all right." He said. Caroline began to pout. Ty smiled.

"Could you keep an eye on them for a moment, Bos?" Ty asked.  
"Alex is here." He said.

"I need to pee." Alex said rubbing her belly as she walked into the precinct. Bosco stared at Jade and Caroline.

"Isn't it your birthday?" Bosco asked.

"It was three days ago. I turned five." Jade said, "You got me that police car."

"Oh yeah." He mumbled picking Caroline up. She cuddled into him.

"I'm a girl you know." Jade said.

"Girls can have police cars." Bosco said, "My wife is a cop."

"I know." Jade said kicking a rock, "My mommy is having' another baby."

"I know." Bosco said. "She needs to stop."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Cause three is a lot of kids." Bosco said. Jade frowned slightly as she thought.

"Well, Faith has three." She said. A small smile came upon Bosco's face.

"Yeah. I know. Three is a good place to stop." Bosco said.

"I'm gonna have two with Vinny." Jade giggled. Bosco chuckled.

"You know what? You're an all right girl. I might not mind you marrying Vincent." He said. Jade grinned brightly.

"Good." She said. Alex walked back outside with a smile on her face. She looked at Caroline who was sound asleep cuddled into Bosco's neck.

"We should hire you out." Alex said.

"No. That's okay." Bosco said handing Caroline back to Alex.

"Are you all right, Bos? You seem pretty out of it." Alex said.

"I'm my normal self, Woman." He said. A small smile came across Alex's face.

"That's the Bosco we all know and love." She said. "Thanks for watching them."

"Bosco is nice." Jade said.

"I know." Alex smiled. Bosco blushed slightly. She patted his shoulder.

"I'll see you around." He mumbled. She nodded.

"Sure thing." Alex took the girls across the street and into the station. Bosco growled slightly. He always felt like a wimp when he babysat those girls. Faith was about to get a night of hot animalistic sex now.

August 10th, 2009

Faith sat at her desk finishing a dress she was making for Sydney. She would be four in four days. This occasion called for a wonderful dress. She was making a purple ball gown for her. She knew she would love it.

"Ma, can I go to Jake's house?" Vincent asked. Faith nodded.

"Yes. Call me when you get there so I know you're safe." Faith said. Vincent nodded and ran. She knew Vincent would be okay. Jake only lived two houses down.

"Ma?" Emily opened the front door.

"Emily?" Faith looked behind her.

"Hey." Emily smiled, "Hope you don't mine me barging in."

"I will never mind. Come look at Sydney's dress." Faith held it up.  
"Oh! That's perfect." Emily ran her fingers over the silky material, "Syd will look gorgeous."

"I know." Faith smiled, "Can you believe that she'd going to be four?"

"No." Emily sighed clutching the brown bag that she held in her hand, "She starts preschool in September and I don't know how I'm going to handle it."

"you're going to be sobbing." Faith said, "Your father bawled like a baby when you went to kindergarten."

"Justin is already freaking out." Emily said softly.

"I bet." Faith said, "So what else do you have on your mind?"

"What makes you think that I have something on my mind?" Emily asked, brushing her hair off of her shoulder.

"because you look stressed." Faith said.

"I am." Emily said.

"Talk to me, Em." She said. She took in a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant." Emily said. Faith stared at her.

"What...What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"My period is like totally like." Emily said, "I have a pregnant test to take in this bag."

"Well, Let's take the test before we jump to any conclusions okay?" Faith asked. Emily nodded slowly. Faith took her daughter's hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Take the test with me." Emily smiled.

"What?"

"There's two. I'm going to freak out if I do this by myself." Emily whimpered playfully.

"All right. All right." Faith said taking the other test, "I will be in my room and whatever your test says then It's all right."

"I know." Emily gave her a thankful smile and went into the bathroom. Faith shook her head and went into her private bathroom. So, Emily thought she was pregnant again. Faith wasn't sure how she felt about that. Faith looked at the pregnancy test as she sat down. The things she did for her children. Faith peed on the stick and flushed the toilet. This brought back many memories. She chuckled and went back into the bedroom. Emily came in.

"And now we wait." Emily said putting the test on the dresser next to Faith's.

"Come sit." Faith made Emily sit down next to her. "How will you feel if you're pregnant?" Emily thought about it.

"Well, I would be happy. Sydney is almost four and that's a good age space. We can afford another one." Emily laughed softly, "But...I would be happy if I wasn't either."

"I understand." Faith chuckled, "Can you really afford another one?"

"Yeah, Justin and I figured it out a couple of months ago." She said.

"So you were trying?" Faith asked.

"We weren't trying, but we weren't not trying either, "Emily said, "Is it time yet?" Faith looked at her watch.

"Yeah." She said.

"Can you look for me?" Emily asked.

"Sure, Baby." Faith smiled. She walked over to the dresser and took a deep breath. Was she going to be a grandmother again? She looked down at the tests. The colour drained from her face, "Oh my god."

"What does it say, Ma?" Emily asked. Faith was silence. Emily got up and looked at the tests. Both of them were positive. "Oh my god."

"Oh my god." Faith repeated. Emily started to laugh.

"I'm pregnant." Emily clapped her hands and laughed harder. "You're pregnant too!"

"Stop laughing. I can't be pregnant." Faith said.

"The test says you are." Emily threw her arms around her mother, "We're having babies together!!" Faith hugged her daughter still in shock.

* * *

Emily had left the house thrilled, but Faith...Faith was utterly shocked. She would be turning forty-three this year and she was pregnant. Bosco would freak.

"Calm down, Faith." She said to herself. She was pacing back and forth waiting for her husband to come home.

"Faith?" Bosco walked in, "God, it's hot out there." He walked in and kissed her, "Everyone was so crazy."

"I'm sure." She kissed him back. her heart pounded in her chest, "We need to talk."

"A good talk or a bad talk?" Bosco asked. he looked into her eyes, "Oh...Bad talk."

"Depends." Faith said taking his head. She led him to the couch, "Emily is pregnant."

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah. She thinks she's six or seven weeks." Faith said.  
"Wow...We're going to be grandparents again." Bosco chuckled, "That's kind of cool."

"Yeah." Faith said, "There's something else."

"What else?" Bosco asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Bosco sat up, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Wh-What?" Bosco stuttered.

"I took a test with Emily and it came back positive." She said.

"Oh god." he groaned rubbing his hands over his face. She was pregnant. God...This was... "God."

"I'm sorry, Bosco." Faith whispered, "I'm so sorry." Bosco looked at her.

"It's not your fault, Fay." Bosco took her hands, "It took two of us to do this."

"I know, But-"

"We're having a baby, Faith." He said, "It's not the end of the world." Faith's lips began to quiver. Bosco pulled her into his arms. He hugged her as she sobbed. Inside, Bosco was screaming ANOTHER BABY??? Neither of them were ready to do this again. What were they going to do?

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	4. Due Date

****

August 24th, 2009

Week 8

Boy, were things tense around the house since finding out Faith was pregnant. They were still in shock as they walked into the doctor's office for their appointment.

"I don't like these offices." Bosco muttered. Faith glared at him.

"If you want to leave, the leave," Faith snapped. Bosco bit his lip.

"I want to be here." He said.

"Fine." Faith muttered. She had to be honest with herself. She didn't want to be here either. Her heart was beating fast. She never thought she'd have another baby after Vincent.

"Faith Boscorelli?" Dr. White stepped out of his off. She took in a deep breath and stood up.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Bosco asked. Faith's face softened.

"I can't do this without you." She said. Bosco smiled taking her hand. They walked into the room.

"Welcome. Have a seat on the table." Dr. White said. Faith nodded and sat down.

"Thanks." She said, "My daughter is a patient here. Emily O'Hara. She's due March 12th."

"Oh yes. She had an appointment yesterday. Sweet child." Dr. White said flipping through her chart, "Oh yes, I did deliver your son in 2003."

"Vincent." Bosco smiled.

"I don't know when I'm due. My period has been irregular since my chemo." Faith said.

"All right. Why don't we do a sonogram to see the size of the baby?" Dr. White suggested.

"I would like that." Bosco said. Faith leaned back and lay on the table.

"As you might tell, we're in shock that I'm pregnant." Faith said, "I feel so weird being a grandma and pregnant." Dr. White chuckled.

"I had a 53-year-old woman in here yesterday who was having her sixth." He said.

"Good lord." Faith whispered, "We're getting fixed after this one."

"Really?" Bosco asked.

"Yes really." Faith chuckled as Dr. White squirted the gel on her belly.

"Oh okay." Bosco said. He didn't like the sound of that.

"All right. Let's see..." Dr. White started the sonogram. Faith and Bosco stared at the screen.

"You have a beautiful uterus." Bosco said.

"Thanks." Faith chuckled.

"All right. The baby is tight there." Dr. White pointed to the screen. Faith gasped. She could see a big head and tiny arms and tiny legs.

"Our baby..." She whispered.

"The baby is still small but healthy looking." He said, "Right now I would day your child is due around March 12th, give or take a few days."

"March 12th?" Faith smiled. Emily was due then also. This was great.

"Yeah. I want to see you around October 1st for your next appointment." Dr. White said as he wiped off her belly.

"We'll make it soon." Bosco said. Faith smile as he helped her off the table.

"Great." Dr. White smiled, "Remember eat well and drink plenty of water."

"I will thank you." Faith smiled. Dr white handed Bosco the sonogram.

"Don't forget this." He said.

"Thanks." Bosco was grinning as they walked out of the office. 

"We're having a baby Bosco." Faith said.

"Same day s Emily." Bosco finally looked at his wife, "Oh my god. We're having a baby." Faith began to laugh. She threw her arms around Bosco. Seeing the baby made Faith feel so much better and Frankly, Bosco felt better also. A new baby and grand baby were blessings.

September 8th, 2009

Week 10

Bosco stood in the locker room wiping the sweat off of him. he glanced back at the showers. Sully was in there. He hated being in there when he was there.

"You coming?" Ty stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist. Bosco was cool with his masculinity. He didn't mind showering with Ty...much.

"Yeah." Bosco said. he really needed to talk to the boss about installing shower stalls. They weren't in high school anymore. The firehouse got bathrooms with locks on them.

"Why is Faith on front desk duty?" Ty asked hanging his towel up. Bosco hung his up. His towel was a lot bigger than Ty's.

"No reason." Bosco said.

"Probably tired of me." Sully chuckled as he shut the water off.

"Trust me that's not it." He said. Ty turned the water on and looked at his partner.

"Then what is it?" He asked. Bosco glanced behind him to make sure Faith wasn't there.

"Okay, I'm not supposed to tell anyone for awhile." Bosco said.

"I'm your partner, Man. I tell you everything." Ty said. Bosco grimaced.

"I know. Sometimes I wish you didn't." he said turning his own water on.

"Tell me." Ty said. Bosco smiled and looked at him.  
"Faith is pregnant." Bosco said.

"No. Really tell me why." Ty said.

"I'm serious. Faith is pregnant." Bosco chuckled as he stood beneath the water. "She's due in mid-march and asked to be put on desk duty right away so nothing happens to the baby."

"Wow." Ty smiled, "Alex is going to be thrilled to hear this. She's about to pop and she's been complaining about the lack of babies."

"You can't tell her. You can't tell Faith that I told you. I was supposed to keep it a secret until I don't know when." Bosco said, "Emily is due the same day too." Sully shut his water off as he laughed.

"This is a regular soap opera." He shook his head and left the showers.

"Congratulations man on the fatherhood and grand fatherhood thing." Ty said.

"Thanks." Bosco said as he began to wash his hair.

"This means you can't tease Alex or I for being pregnant again." Ty said, "I have every right to tease you now."

"I know." He mumbled, "You know...It's not cool to talk to men while they're naked and in the shower."

"You could have worn your shorts." Ty laughed. Bosco growled softly. He was proud of his good and Davis was obviously not. Bosco sighed. Faith was going to kill him if she finds out that he told Davis about the pregnancy. Let's hope Ty keeps his big mouth shut.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	5. Bubbles and Bullets

****

September 22nd, 2009

Week 12

Faith felt like shit. Her morning sickness wasn't getting any better. She had Vincent's sixth birthday to plan. He wanted a spider man themed party. Spider man. Faith hated that guy.

"Bye, buddy!" Bosco waved as Vincent got on the school bus. He stood there watching the bus drive off. He smiled. He loved it how big Vincent was getting. He walked back into the house and up the stairs. He heard Faith throwing up once again. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

"I hate you." Faith groaned. Bosco smirked and walked into the bathroom. Faith looked so sick.

"Come on. Let me run you a bath, baby." Bosco said.

"I don't want a frigging bath, Bosco." Faith growled.

"I'll put some bubbles in it." He said as he started the hot water. She looked at him and then at the bath. She nodded.

"A bubble bath sounds good." She hauled herself up and flushed the toilet. Bosco smiled at her.

"I knew you'd like it." He said, "I'll get in with you." Faith arched her eyebrow.

"That is how we got in this situation in the first place." She said.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Bosco pulled his pants off, "Ta da!" Faith chuckled softly as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Why did I marry you?" She asked.

"Cause I asked." Bosco winked as he got into the bathtub. "Promise me you won't tell the men I took a bubble bath."

"Oh I will." Faith said as she took her pants off, "I'm going to post it on the message board."

"Oh you wouldn't." He said as Faith got in. She sunk into the water and relaxed against her husband.

"Don't tempt me, Bosco. You know how I am." She said. Bosco wrapped his arms around her. He knew exactly how she was.

"Can you believe we're doing this again?" He asked.

"Having a baby?" Faith asked him. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled; "I have always wanted another baby ever since Sydney was on her way. God, There's going to be another Sydney." Faith chuckled.

"Unbelievable huh?" She caressed his leg. "In twenty-eight weeks, we'll have another baby." Bosco sighed with happiness.

"Little Carmella Boscorelli." He said. Faith laughed out loud.

"Carmella? I don't think so!" She shook her head.

"Why? That's a good Italian name." He said. Faith shrugged.

"I don't care. Carmella Boscorelli...." She snickered loudly, "Carmella...Maybe for a middle name." Bosco smiled.

"That's fine with me." He told her.

"She'll sound like a candy bar if it's her first name." Faith laughed. Bosco couldn't help but to laugh at her reasoning.

"Well, if we have a girl, Her middle name will be Carmella. If we have a boy, his middle name will be Mitchell." He said. Faith grinned.

"My maiden name...I love it." Faith said, "Is Sofia Italian?"

"I'm not sure. Sounds it." Bosco said, "Kind of like it to."

"Me too." Faith closed her eyes. It felt so good to be her talking abut the baby in her husband's arms. She wished that they had more moments like these.

October 5th, 2009

Week 14

Faith hated the front desk, but she valued her health and the health of her child so she did it. She was able to monitor her husband easier that way too. Her belly was pudging out quickly this time. She had to start wearing her maternity pants. She could wear her work shirts as long as they weren't tucked it.

"Good morning." Faith smiled as she got behind the front desk. Sgt. Christopher narrowed his eyes.

"What's so good about it?" He asked.

"The sun is shining. The leaves are changing. The perps don't stink up the place too much." Faith grinned.

"I hate pregnant women." Christopher growled leaving the desk. Faith chuckled.

"I hate cranky pasty assed jerks." She said to herself. Faith grabbed a stack of papers and glanced through them. Unprocessed prisoners. "Great." She hated the paper work the most about her job but being on desk duty was what she had to do. 

"10-13! Officer down!" A call came over the radio. Faith spun around and stared at the radio. "Shots being fired. Officer down." Faith looked up and saw Sgt Christopher and other officers run down the steps. Faith grabbed the radio.

"Assistance is on the way. Officer Boscorelli speaking. Report status." She said.

"Faith! 55-David and 55-Charlie are being shot at." She finally recognized the voice as Ty.

"Oh God." Faith ran out from behind the desk. "We're on our way. Back up will be there soon." She hooked the radio on her and opened Sgt. Christopher's car, "you're taking me."

"You're pregnant. I'm not risking another officer's life." He said.

"My husband is out there being shot at. I'm going out there." Faith growled as she buckled up.

"I hate pregnant women." He said.

"So you've said a million times." Faith said picking up the radio, "Central to 55-David, Bosco are you there?" 

"Faith, I'm okay." His voice came over the radio. Faith breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"There's a shooter by the post officer going postal believe it or not." Bosco said, "Monroe was shot in the leg."

"Shit." Christopher growled.

"Paramedics are on their way." Faith said, "How is she doing?"

"She's fine." Bosco said, "I put my belt around her legs. There isn't much blood anymore. Where are those goddamn paramedics? Where is my back up? Fuck!" Bosco dropped the radio.

"Bosco!?? Bosco, talk to me!" She said. There was no response. "Oh god. Oh god."

"Calm down." Christopher said pulling to a stop around the corner.

"I am not going to calm down." Faith growled unbuckling. She looked around her; "There's the shooter."

"Stay in the car." Christopher said. Faith ignored him and got out of the car. "Boscorelli, get back here!" Faith pulled out her gun. She could see her husband and Sasha on the other side of the street. Neither of them were moving. Faith aimed her gun at the shooter.

"NYPD, drop your gun." She yelled. Christopher slid out of the car.

"You're nuts." Christopher stood behind her.

"Drop your gun!" She yelled louder. The shooter turned and aimed at Faith. "I swear to God, Drop your gun." Bosco stirred and grabbed his own gun. What the fuck was Faith doing? Bosco aimed the gun at the shooter's leg and pulled the trigger. The shooter groaned and fell to the ground. Faith and Christopher ran over and handcuffed him.

"You're an idiot." Bosco said.

"What?" Faith asked as the paramedics finally came to the scene.

"You're an idiot for coming out here." He stood up.

"I was worried you were shot." She said.

"Well, I wasn't." Bosco said, "Meanwhile you could have been killed and so could have the baby." He went into the ambulance with Sasha. It pulled away and Faith just stood there. She couldn't help when her emotions took over, but Bosco shouldn't have snapped at her like that.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	6. Sex

****

October 19th, 2009

Week 16

Faith rubbed her belly as she sat down at the cafe table. She and Alex were going out before Alex popped with her third baby.

"I'm here." Alex eased herself down in front of Faith, "you look great."

"I feel great. No barfing." Faith chuckled. Alex smiled.

"You're in the good part of pregnancy. I on the other hand...I want to scream." She said, "Ten more days."

"Ten more days." Faith said, "I hope you don't mind but I ordered sandwiches for us."

"I don't mind at all." Alex smiled, "I'm just happy to get out of the house. Those girls are driving me nuts. Frankly, Ty is driving me nuts as well." Faith chuckled softly. She completely understood that.

"What are the girls going to be for Halloween?" Faith asked, "Vincent is going to be a firefighter. Bosco isn't too happy."

"Oh, I'm sure." Alex smiled, "Jade is going to be a princess and Caroline will be a ladybug."

"Oh that will be cute." Faith said sipping her water. "In two weeks, We get to find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Hoping for a girl?" Alex asked as their sandwiches were placed in front of them. Faith shrugged.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind either." She said. Alex began to groan. Faith arched her eyebrow. "Are you all right?" Alex took in a deep breath.

"Oh god..." She groaned. Faith pushed back her chair.

"Alex?" She whispered. 

"Contractions." She said. Faith's eyes widened.

"Did you water break?" Faith asked helping Alex to her feet.

"No. But...God, it hurts." Alex said.

"Okay, we'll get a taxi and get you to the hospital." Faith said. her heart was pounding.

* * *

Bosco walked into the ER pushing a man in front of him.

"Proctor, Bob Marley here needs an x-ray on his elbow." he said.

"X-Ray is backed up." Proctor said walking away. Bosco growled and looked at his perp.

"I'm handcuffing you to a chair and getting coffee." Bosco slapped his cuffs on the chair and walked away. He went into the lounge and stopped when he saw his wife sitting on the couch. "Faith? Are you okay?" She looked up at him.

"Yup." She smiled. Bosco arched his eyebrow.

"So you thought that you'd come to the hospital just for the hell of it?" he sat next to her. Faith chuckled softly.

"I was out to lunch with Alex and she was having some labour pains so I brought her in here." She said.

"Did she have the baby?" Bosco asked.

"No. They sent her home, but she's dilated some." Faith said. Bosco wrinkled his nose.

"I don't want to know about Alex's dilation." he groaned.

"Sorry." She chuckled taking his hand, "I hope she has the baby soon."

"Me too." Bosco said wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. Frankly, he couldn't wait for them to have this baby. He loved being a father.

November 2nd, 2009

Week 18

Faith sat in the office staring at the door. Emily and Justin were in there trying to find out the sex of her second grandchild. In fact, that's why she and Bosco were here too.

"Your birthday is in a month." Bosco said. Faith narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be a pregnant forty-three year old." She said. Bosco rubbed her belly.

"But you'll be cute." he winked.

"Shut up." Faith said as the door opened up and Emily came bouncing out.

"It's a girl!!!" She squealed. Faith grinned brightly.

"Another little granddaughter." She said. Bosco shook Justin's hand.

"Congrats." he said. Emily hugged Faith, but their bellies crushed again each other.

"Savannah Lily." Emily whispered.

"Oh I'm so happy for you." Faith said as Dr. White stepped out of his office.

"Mrs. Boscorelli?" he smiled.

"Show time." Bosco took Faith's hand.

"We'll wait for you out here." Emily was beaming with joy. Faith and Bosco walked into the office.

"Good afternoon." Faith said.

"Good afternoon." Dr. White smiled, "Come step on the scale so we can get started." Faith groaned as she obeyed, "Your daughter seems very excited to be getting a little girl."

"Oh that's what she was hoping for." Faith said.

"What about you?" Dr White asked, "Any names picked out?"

"Antonio Lewis and Sofia Carmella." Bosco said.

"Those are some fine names." Dr. White said, "You're at 155 which isn't that bad for a fourth pregnancy. I still want you to watch what you eat though and try to exercise."

"I'm trying." Faith said getting off of the scale. Bosco took her hand and helped her up onto the table.

"So do you want to find the sex out as well?" he asked.

"If the baby is spread eagle yeah." Faith smiled. Dr. White chuckled.

"All right. Let's see if he or she is." Dr. White squirted some gel onto Faith's Stomach.

"I love this part." Bosco grinned as he squeezed her hand.

"Me too." Faith said as she watched an image pop up onto the screen.

"Here is little Boscorelli." Dr. White said.

"So cool." Bosco grinned.

"The baby seems to be growing on time. A nice strong spine." Dr white smiled, "The baby looks very healthy."

"Great." Faith said softly, "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes I can." He said. Bosco and Faith's hearts beat rapidly, "Mom and Dad, please meet Sofia."

"It's a girl??" Bosco grinned. Dr. White nodded.

"A very healthy little girl." He said, "Congrats."

"Sofia..." Faith couldn't believe she was having another little girl.

"Wait until Em hears she's finally getting a sister." Bosco said. Faith began to grin.

"Emily!!" She slid off of the table. "She's going to be floored! Thanks doc!" Faith grabbed Bosco and pulled him out of the office. Emily jumped up.

"Well?" She asked. Faith took her hands and placed them on her belly.

"Emily, meet your first sister." She said. Emily's eyes widened.

"A girl?" She asked.

"A girl." Faith hugged Emily once again. Sofia and Savannah smushed together. They both were going to have little girls. It was perfect.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	7. Goodbye Sweet Soul

****

November 16th, 2009

Both Emily and Faith sat on the couch. Faith had taught Emily how to quilt and they were slowly making quilts for Sofia and Savannah. They thought it'd be nice if they both worked on each.

"I'm glad Alex had a boy finally." Emily smiled, "Ty seemed to be getting antsy for one." Faith chuckled.

"You're telling me." She said. Emily sighed softly putting down her square, "I've very excited to be having Savannah, but a boy would have been nice."

"Maybe someday in the future." Faith said. Emily shook her head.

"I think this is it for us. We can't really afford anymore." Emily said. Faith smiled softly. She completely understood what her daughter was talking about. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Faith snickered. Emily gave her a look. "Ask me, Baby."

"Are you sad that this baby is your last?" Emily asked.

"No way." Faith chuckled, "I'm in my forties and this is my fourth child. I am very happy this is my last." She looked at her daughter who with sighing, "You may think this is yours and Justin's last child, but in ten years you may get a little boy." Emily sighed with a slight smile.

"Maybe, but you know how money is when you work for the city." She chuckled softly, "I won't be out of the Academy until the summer and firefighters sure as hell don't earn enough money."

"True, but you'll make it work. Bosco and I do just fine." Faith said, "You and Justin will do fine."

"Maybe." Emily said finishing off her square. "How's this?" Faith smiled softly.

"I think Savannah will love it." She said.

"Yours is so much better than mine." Emily said looking at Faith's quilt.

"I have over twenty years experience with making them." She told her daughter, "But Savannah will love yours because it comes from the heart." Emily smiled

"Are you planning anything for Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"Nothing I guess." Faith asked, "Why?"

"We want you over our house for it." Emily said, "I'm cooking everything."

"Everything?" Faith asked.

"Well, you're free to bring anything you wish." Emily shrugged.

"I'll bring a pumpkin pie." Faith said, "Will it just be us?"

"We invited Dad and he's coming. We invited the O'Hara's and they might be coming." Emily said, "They're mad that we're not coming to their house."

"Screw them." Faith chuckled, "This is yours and Justin's first Thanksgiving as a married couple. Enjoy it."

"So is that a yes? Are you coming?" Emily asked.

"Of course. I love Thanksgiving and I love it more now that I'm not cooking." Faith said. Emily chuckled softly.

"Yeah. Leave it all to me." She said getting up to go to the bathroom. Faith watched her daughter leave the room. It was still so weird to see how grown up she was. Emily would always be that little girl she brought home form the hospital.

November 30th, 2009

Week 22

Ty and Bosco sat in the cruiser with the radio blaring. They loved it when it was flashback Thursday. The radio always played the top songs of the past decade. They were singing at the top of their lungs.

"My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like "it's better than yours" Ty said bopping his head. Bosco laughed softly.

"Damn right, It's better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge." He said in a high voice, "I know you want it...The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for, They lose their minds, The way I whine."

"I think it's time." Ty said. The men burst out laughing. 

"Dude, I don't think we should be singing this song too loudly. People may think we're a little...." Bosco trailed off.

"What? Fruity? Fudge packers? Gay? What?" Ty chuckled.

"All of the above." Bosco shifted in his seat. Ty rolled his eyes.

"You know you never change." He said, "You'd think after having a few kids you'd be different."

"Man, that's you. You're the one who has three kids. I only have two." Bosco said.

"And two step kids and almost two granddaughters." Ty snickered, "You're a grandpa."

"And a damn good one." Bosco said, "Better then you'll ever be." Ty shrugged.

"I have many years before then." He said.

"That's what I thought too." Bosco looked at Ty, "before you know it. Jade and Caroline will be waddling with babies in their bellies." Ty groaned loudly.

"Never." He said, "They will never be like that. They're going to be nuns."

"Bullshit." Bosco laughed.

"55-Charlie." A call came out. Bosco picked the radio up.

"55-Charlie to Central, what is it?" He asked.

"You're requested to come to 44 Dover Street immediately." Ty looked at Bosco.

"44 Dover street?" He asked.

"That's what they said." Bosco said.

"Oh god...." Ty whispered.

"What is it?" Bosco asked. Ty looked at Bosco.

"That's Sully's place." He said. The colour drained from Bosco's face. How could he be so stupid? That was his wife's partner. Bosco turned the sirens on and sped to the scene. What had happened? Was it a fire? A robbery? Something? Central didn't tell them. Bosco pulled up behind an ambulance. "That's 55-Boyd."

"Come on." Bosco said as they both jumped out. Everything was a blur as they ran inside and up the stairs. Alex stood in the hallway. Her cheeks were red and puffy.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Ty asked.  
"Don't go in there, Ty." She told her husband. Bosco ignored her and walked inside. His blood stopped in his veins. His head felt light. Bosco stared at the wall that was covered in blood and grey matter. Kim walked up to him.

"He's gone." She said. Bosco stood there, just staring at the wall. He couldn't turn around. "Was...Did Faith say anything about him? Was he quiet? Depressed?"

"I um...." Bosco just stood there. "I don't know." Kim sighed softly.

"I'm so sorry, Bosco." She told him. What was Bosco going to tell Faith? How was he going to do this? He hated making these calls to other people, but Faith wasn't just anyone.

* * *

"How does this family accumulate so many dishes?" Faith groaned as she stood at the sink. In a few more weeks her belly would be way too big and get in the way. She didn't really care.

"We're pigs." Vincent giggled as he put his sweater on. His face brightened up when his father walked in, "Daddy!"

"Go outside, Son." He said. Vincent didn't need to be told twice.

"You're home early." Faith turned and smiled. "You're in uniform. Is this a booty call?"

"No." Bosco croaked out. Faith looked into his eyes.

"What is it, Bos?" She asked dropping the dishtowel, "Oh my god. Is it Emily?"

"No. She's fine." Bosco took his hat off.

"Bosco, tell me." Faith said, tears already filling her eyes. Bosco took in a deep breath.

"It's Sully." He said.

"Oh god..." Faith stumbled slightly, "Is he hurt?" Bosco nodded. He couldn't look at his wife. He couldn't look at her tears.

"He's dead, Faith." He said. Faith held onto the counter to keep from falling.

"No. Don't joke, Bosco. It's not funny." She said.

"I'm not joking, Honey." Bosco said finally looking at her, "He took his own life."

"No!" Faith cried, "Don't say that! He's my partner! I know him! He wouldn't do that!"

"I'm so sorry, Baby." Bosco took hold of her arms. Faith clung to him and started to cry. When one of their own died, it was like a part of them died. They were all brothers and sisters at the 55th and this particular death would hit everyone hard.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	8. Purple Vs Pink

****

December 4th, 2009

Week 24

Faith couldn't believe Sully was dead. Even when she watched his casket being lowered into the ground, she couldn't believe it. How could something like this happen? Why would he do this to himself? He was so loved by everyone. Didn't he know it? Faith found herself crying about it at odd moments. Maybe it was her pregnancy hormones, but maybe it wasn't.

"Mommy?" Vincent slowly walked into the living room, balancing a cup of tea on a plate. He was trying hard not to spill a single drop. She looked up from the couch.  
"What do you want?" She asked.

"Charlie made tea for you." Vincent said holding out the tea. Faith took it.

"Thanks." She sipped it and glanced at Vincent. His blue eyes were staring deep into as if he was trying to read her soul.

"Is Sofia bothering you?" He asked. Faith shook her head.

"No. She's just fine, Baby." She said. His little brow creased as he sat next to his mother. His hand rubbed her arm.  
"Uncle Sully will be just fine." Vincent said. Faith stared at him.

"I know, Baby. He's in heaven." She said. Vincent cuddled into her more.

"If you and daddy die will you go to Heaven?" He asked. Faith was shocked that he asked that.

"That won't happen for a very long time, baby. All right?" She asked.

"I know that but you're a policewoman and daddy is a policeman." He said, "So was Uncle Sully. You could get shot."

"I won't." She told him.

"But if you do or you get cancer, will you go to heaven?" Vincent asked. She couldn't believe he was six and talking like this.

"That won't happen for a very long time, Baby." she said.

"Will. You. Go. To. Heaven?" Vincent asked firmly. Faith sighed and nodded.

"I will go to heaven if I pass away. So will daddy. So will Em. So will Charlie. So will Isaac. So will Sydney. Everyone will." Faith said, "But you don't have to worry about that for another eighty years."

"Will I see you when I go there?" Vincent asked. Faith nodded.

"Yes, you will see everyone who has passed on." She said to him, "And you will be with them forever and ever."

"Forever and ever is a very long time." Vincent said as he cuddled into his mother.

"Yes it is." Faith kissed him softly, "Stop talking like this thought, Vince. You don't have to worry about this."

"I know." He said sitting up and looking at her belly. "When Sofia comes will I still be your baby?" Faith smiled.

"You will always be my baby." She tickled him. Vincent squealed and slid off the couch.

"You're nuts!" Vincent laughed and ran out of the living room. Faith sighed deeply as she leaned back against the couch.

"Yes, I am nuts." She said softly. Charlie stood in the doorway.

"Do you need anything, Ma?" He asked. Faith smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She asked. Charlie nodded and left her to stew in her own thoughts. Maybe that wasn't the best, but right now it was. She smiled softly. Her boys were trying really hard to cheer her up and it was working.

December 18th, 2009

Week 26

Faith just turned forty-three three days ago. She couldn't believe it. Her mood was slowly changing now towards happy. Sully was gone, but it wasn't here fault. She had to remember that. Something was wrong in his head. It just wasn't her fault.

"This is so boring." Bosco groaned.  
"No it's not." Faith said waddling down the aisle.  
"Shopping is boring for men." Bosco said. Faith bit back a comment.

"Well, Sofia needs a theme for her nursery." Faith picked up a blanket that was bright pink and had cream sides. Pink and purple flowers were all over it. Bosco groaned, "What?"

"It looks like the Energizer Bunny threw up in there." He said.  
"Fine." She chuckled.

"I don't like a lot of pink." Bosco said, "Purple is fine."

"Purple...All right." Faith looked back over the bedding. She picked up one that had soft pinks, lavenders and green in an array of patterns and textures including checks, floral and terries. "How about this one?"

"Something a little bit lighter. That purple is too dark." Bosco said. "And it looks like it'd belong to a Yuppie's baby."  
"All right." Faith groaned. "How about you pick one and I'll approve it?"

"Okay." Bosco walked over to the bedding. There was too much pink. He found some purple and pulled it out. The bedding had a variety of vintage floral prints combined with solid lavender and embroidery accents of green. "How about this one?" Faith glanced it over.

"It's kind of cute." She said. "We could paint the walls lavender or Green."

"Lavender." Bosco said putting the bedding into the cart.

"Hey now. I didn't approve of it yet." Faith chuckled.

"Oh I know you like it." He said walking to find the accessories that were supposed to match the bedspread. Faith smiled softly. he was lucky that she liked it.

"Can you believe in fourteen weeks Sofia will be here?" Faith asked.

"No." he said, "Can you believe we'll be grandparents again in fourteen weeks?" Faith chuckled softly as she picked up a stuffed elephant.

"No." She said softly, "I can't wait to meet Savannah."

"Me too." He said, "Sydney is going to make a great big sister." Faith nodded as she watched Bosco put stuff into the cart. He seemed to be more excited with this pregnancy than the last one. She didn't mind it.

"Vince is going to be a good brother as well." She said pushing the cart to the register. Bosco chuckled softly and then went into thought.

"How different are baby girls than baby boys?" He said, "I assume they don't spray you when changing them." Faith chuckled.  
"You've never changed Sydney's diaper?" She asked.  
"Nope." He said.  
"Girls can still spray you. Trust me." Faith smiled. Bosco grimaced. he didn't care though. Sofia was going to be wonderful. He just knew it!

****

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	9. gasp

****

NOTE: Obviously people didn't read the chapter before the last. Sully killed himself in that chapter. FF.net was having problems when I uploaded but I checked and it was there. I reuploaded it to make sure y'all see it. Just go have a look and enjoy :)

January 1st, 2010

Week 28

Last night Bosco needed a break. He and Ty went out for drinks...a lot of drinks. Alex and Faith stayed home and rang in the new year with the kids. Now, Bosco was really feeling his headache.  
"How can we work like this?" Bosco asked. Ty chuckled.

"We've done it before, Man." He said.

"We're bad." Bosco smiled stopping at a red light. He glanced over to the corner convenience store and saw and man running out with a gun. "Shit."

"Is that Frankie Potts?" Ty asked.

"I think so." Bosco flipped the lights and sirens on. The man glanced behind him and swore. Frankie bolted across the street. "Son of a bitch." He sped the car towards Frankie, but he slipped down an alleyway. Bosco jumped out of the car.

"Bosco!" Ty growled, "Charlie to Central, we're on foot pursuit of an armed suspect. back up may be needed."

"Frankie! I swear to god you better stop!" Bosco yelled as he ran after the man.

"Go to Hell, Boscorelli!" Frankie snapped running into an old factory.

"Shit." Bosco cursed, "Davis, I'm going in the old factory on Third." He slowly walked into the building. he could barely see anything. The mounds of dirt and dust on the window had filtered out the sun.

"Where is he?" Ty whispered taking up Bosco's rear.

"I don't know." Bosco mumbled. Then he heard footsteps above his head. Bosco ran up a flight of metal stairs. "Frankie, just drop the gun and leave."

"I can't get arrested!" Frankie yelled running past him.

"Give me the gun and you won't." Bosco aimed his gun at the man. He couldn't deal with this kind of shit today. his head hurt too much. Frankie backed up against the wall aiming his own gun at Bosco.

"Bull shit. You said that last time." He said.

"I did?" Bosco asked. Frankie nodded and pulled the trigger. Bosco hit the floor, feeling the bullet whiz by him. He heard a pop as the bullet pierced through bags of chalk and powder. "You son of a bitch." He jumped back up.  
"God, I didn't mean that!" Frankie yelled. Ty ran up the stairs through the cloud of powder.

"Drop the goddamn gun, Frankie!" Ty yelled. Bosco kept his gun steady as he felt the powder and chalk invade his lungs. He could feel them tightening up. Bosco was trying to will an asthma attack away.

"Davis." Bosco drew in a sharp breath. His inhaler was in his pocket. With one hand he pulled it out and shook it up.

"Come on! I just got out of jail!" Frankie began to cry.

"You're crying??" Ty laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Not working." Bosco gasped as he tried to use his inhaler. Ty glanced at his partner.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked. Bosco shook his head as he fell back against the wall.

"Empty." Bosco gasped.

"Shit." Ty put his gun back in it's holster. Frankie took this opportunity to run. "We need to get you out of here." Bosco slung his arm around Ty's neck. "Charlie to Central. Medical Assistance is needed at this location. Office Boscorelli is down with asthma attack."

"Roger that, Charlie." Dispatch said, "Medics have been dispatched." The men stumbled out of the factory. Bosco's face was pale and he was sweaty.

"Lay down. Try to stay calm." Ty said. Bosco gasped for air. he was suffocating and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Faith waddled into the Emergency Room.

"Proctor, Where's my husband?" She asked.

"Over there. he's cranky." She chuckled.

"Isn't he always?" Faith walked over to the curtain area. She saw Bosco breathing in pure Oxygen, "Hey, Baby."

"You shouldn't have come all the way down here." Bosco whispered.

"My husband is in the emergency room. I'm coming." Faith pulled up a seat, "You didn't get your inhalers filled like I told you to, huh?" Bosco shook his head.

"No." He said. Faith smiled weakly.   
"We'll get them filled up on the way home." She said.

"Thanks, Mom." Bosco said. Maybe he was getting too old for this job or maybe it was time to take the Sergeants test. Maybe He just needed to remember to fill his inhalers.

January 15th, 2010

Week 30

She hated being this pregnant. She hated feeling like a beached whale. Faith couldn't wait to not be pregnant anymore. Bosco stood in the doorway scratching his stomach.

"Davis' son is sick." He stated. Faith nodded as she ran a brush through her hair.  
"I know. he needs a bone marrow donor." Faith said, "I'd give if I could, but it's not recommended for pregnant women."

"I don't like needles." Bosco said. Faith giggled softly.

"I know, Baby." She said.

"But um...If you come with me, I want to get tested." Bosco said.

"Really?" She was so surprised at the idea.

"Ty is my partner." He said. Faith smiled. She couldn't believe he was volunteering in getting stuck by a needle.

"I'll hold your hand through out the entire thing." She said. Bosco swallowed with a smile.  
"I need you there." He said.

* * *

"I can't do this." Bosco said hyperventilating. Faith ran her hand over his head and kissed his forehead.  
"You're doing just fine." She encouraged him. Bosco whimpered slightly as the doctor withdrew the needle.

"You're all done." He said. Bosco stared at him.  
"Thank god." He mumbled sitting back up. he wiped his eyes. Faith couldn't help but to smile. "When will you know if I'm a match?"  
"In a few hours, Officer." The doctor said, "But I need to warn you, It's very painful to donate bone marrow. Needles are involved." Bosco nodded slowly.  
"I can do it." he said, "For RJ."

"For RJ." Faith said kissing his knuckles. "I'm very proud of you."

"It's nothing." Bosco said. "Where is the marrow taken if I'm a match?'

"The bone marrow is removed from the top of the hipbone" The doctor said. Bosco grimaced.  
"How long will RJ be in the hospital?" Bosco asked.  
"A month." The doctor said. He could sense Bosco's paranoia. "You should recover quickly from the procedure. Most donors have some bone pain and aches for several days or a few weeks. Your marrow naturally replenishes itself within four to six weeks."

"I can leave the same day?" Bosco asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," He said getting up." You can leave, but I will call you with the results if you want."

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Bosco said getting off of the bed. Alex and Ty knocked on the door, "Hey."

"Hey." Alex smiled softly, "How'd it go?"  
"Getting checked out." Bosco said, "Let's hope it's a match."

"Thank you, Man." Ty said. Bosco shook his head.  
"There's no need to." Bosco said.

"Of course there is." Alex said squeezing Ty's hand, "You're trying to save our son's life and we really appreciate that. Even if you're not a match, It was in your heart to save his life."  
"We want to do everything possible to help you two." Faith said, "We can take the girls while RJ recovers if you wish."  
"Thank you." Alex and Ty both said. It felt good for Bosco to help out this family. Ty was his best friend and he'd give his left arm if he knew it'd help. Now, Bosco just had to sit and wait to see if his bone marrow could actually help.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	10. Nerves of Noodles

****

February 12th, 2010

Week 34

He had saved someone's life. Maurice Boscorelli had saved a young boy's life. Man, that did a wonderful thing for a man's ego...and his wife's sexual appetite.

Bosco stood in the doorway of the living room. Vincent, Isaac, Sydney, Caroline, and Jade were there. Faith was in the kitchen with Emily talking about Sofia and Savannah. He was in charge of these five rascals.

"I'm three." Caroline said.  
"I know that, Squirt." Bosco said.

"Well, I'm six." Jade said. Vincent and Isaac both giggled.

"I'm six too." They both piped up. Bosco shook his head and went into the kitchen.

"Those children are insane." he said easing himself down into the chair.

"How are you feeling?" Faith rubbed his arms.

"I'm good." Bosco said, "I'm glad River is going to be okay. It makes my pain worth it." Emily giggled softly.

"Have you developed a heart over the years?" She asked. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah. I would say so." He said. Emily smiled as she hauled herself up.

"Well, we're out of here. We need to go meet daddy for lunch." She said, "Sydney! Come on!"

"Coming!" Sydney squealed running into the kitchen, "Come on, Momma."

"I'm coming." Emily laughed looking at her mother, "I'll call you later."

"Drive safe." Faith said. She hated having Emily drive heavily pregnant. Bosco leaned back and closed his eyes.

"If you pretend they're not here, the kids will go away." He mumbled. Faith chuckled.

"I hate to break it to you, but that's not the case." She said. "Listen...It's about nap time."

"Good." Bosco muttered.

"I'm up to try to induce labour." Faith said. Bosco opened his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Faith hauled her body up and took his hand.  
"I mean having hot pregnancy sex." She said. Bosco jumped up.  
"Nap time!!" Bosco said.

* * *

Faith groaned loudly as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Bosco collapsed in the bed next to her.

"Christ woman." He panted loudly. She giggled softly.

"Can't keep up with me?" She asked. Bosco shook his head.

"I've grown old and you're a wild woman." He told her. A soft knock came upon the door.

"Aunt Faith, hello?" Isaac called out. She chuckled.  
"What do you want Buddy?" She asked.

"I'm hungry and Carrie farted." He said. Faith pulled her body up. Bosco grunted.

"I'll get all of you something to eat. just go back in Vince's room." She said.

"Kay." Isaac ran down the hallway. Faith smiled at Bosco.

"I guess we only got a small break." She said.

"A very good one." Bosco said getting out of bed, "You stay in bed and relax. I'll get the kids food." Faith smiled thankfully. Her legs felt to weak to even try to get out of bed. Sex was wonderful but it tired her out.

March 12th, 2010

Week 38

Okay, he was panicking now. Maurice Lewis Boscorelli was freaking out. The baby could be there at any moment and boy was he panicking. Being the father and step-father of boys was great. He didn't do so well with being the grandfather and step-father of girls. He couldn't handle them as well.

"Ma, I think I'm going to die." He said nursing a beer at his mother's kitchen table.  
"Oh lord, don't say that Maurice." Rose shook her head. "I lost one son already, I don't need to loose another."

"Figuratively speaking, Ma." Bosco said looking at her.

"Whatever, I don't want to hear you talking like that." Rose said sitting down at the table with a deck of cards, "you got this nervous when Vinny was on the way too and I seem to remember when Sydney was also."

"But This time I'm awaiting a daughter and a granddaughter on he same day.' Bosco said.

"And I'm waiting on a granddaughter and a great granddaughter." Rose chuckled, "The odds of them having the girls on the same day is slim to none so don't worry about it."

"Did you ever want a little girl?" Bosco asked. Rose smiled as she began to play solitaire.

"At one time year. I wanted someone to dress up and brush her hair, but then I had you." Rose said, "Then Michael came along. Not that you boys had a wonderful childhood, but I shudder to think how your father would have treated a little girl."

"yeah..." Bosco muttered. The poor little girl probably would have crumbled under the pressure, "Are you happy with how things turned out?" 

"Besides the fact my youngest son isn't here, yes." Rose said.

"Why?" Bosco asked.

"Why? Because You are a successful police officer. I have two wonderful daughter-in-laws, five grandchildren, and two great-grandchildren. What else could a woman want?" Bosco smiled softly.

"A million dollars." he said. Rose chuckled.

"Yes a million dollars would be nice, but I don't need it." She said patting her son's hand, "You're a wonderful father, Maurice. Sofia will be lucky to have you as her protector."

"And protect I will." He said. "No boys will be around her for many many years."

"That's what you think." Rose said getting up. "You should go home, Maurice. Faith needs to relax while she still has time to."

"I know." Bosco stood up and kissed his mother's cheek. "Thank you for listening to me, Ma." Rose chuckled hugging her son.

"That is what mothers are for." She said, "Go." Bosco chuckled grabbing his jacket. This was exactly what he needed. He just wanted someone to talk to and relax with without children screaming in your ears.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	11. The SS Birth

****

March 26, 2010

Week 40

Faith hated the last days of her pregnancies. She hated how tired she got. She always felt like a beached whale.

"Mom, I have a proposition for you." Charlie said. Faith groaned.

"Should I brace myself?" She asked. Charlie nodded.

"Well...Yeah." Charlie chuckled, "I'm going to be seventeen this year."

"Really?" Faith's eyes widened. Charlie have her a look, "Okay, what?"

"I work and I work hard. I have saved all my checks for the past two years." Charlie said, "I want to buy a car." Faith stared at him.

"You have enough money for a car?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." He said, "I asked Dad and Bosco and they said I had enough to get a good used car." Faith sighed.

"Let Bosco help you so you don't get a lemon." Faiths aid.

"I will. I promise." Charlie said as the doorbell rang.

"Help.' She commanded. Charlie chuckled and pulled her to her feet. Faith waddled to the door. Justin stood there, "Justin, what a surprise."

"I know Ma." He kissed her cheek.

"Where's Em?" Faith asked. Justin pointed to the car.

"Her water broke." He said, "We wanted you guys to come." Faith's eyes widened.

"BOSCO!" She cried.

* * *

"Mom, I'm fine." Emily smiled as she lay in the hospital bed, "You need to sit down. you're pregnant too."

"I'm not the one in labour." Faith said finally sitting down, "How can you be so calm?"

"Because I'm having a baby." Emily smiled. "Women do it every day."

"you're unbelievable." Faith chuckled, "That's one reason why I love you so much."

"I'm back." Justin walked in, "My parents are catching a plane. Your dad is on his way."

"Great." Emily shifted in her bed. She took in a deep breath.

"Em?" Justin took her hand. Faith bit her lip. She hated seeing her baby girl in pain. At least Justin was there.

12:31 pm

Faith was pacing back and forth. Bosco took her hand.

"Let's go get some lunch." He said, "It's still going to be awhile."

"I know..." Faith sighed. Bosco pulled her to the elevators, "Can you believe we're becoming grandparents? Again?" Bosco chuckled softly.

"I can't believe a lot of things." he said placing his hands on her bell as the doors closed behind them, "But mainly this."

"I know." Faith covered his hands with hers. "It's a miracle isn't it?"

"A wonderful one." He said leading her off of the elevator. Faith chuckled.

"I think all miracle are wonderful." Faith said.

"What can I get my lady for lunch?" He asked.

"That chicken salad sandwich looks good." She said looking at the food. Bosco wrinkled his nose, but got it anyway.

"You're lucky that I love you." He said grabbing a salad.

"Oh god..." Faith groaned.

"It's not that bad." Bosco said. Faith grabbed the back of his shirt.  
"Bosco." She groaned. he turned around and looked into Faith's white face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sofia's coming too." She said. Bosco's eyes widened.

"What?? Oh my god." he forgot about the food and took her hands. "Wheelchairs. We need one."

"Here." Proctor rolled one over to them. Bosco stared at her.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I'm smart." She rolled her eyes.

"God, I love you." Bosco hugged Proctor. Faith chuckled.

"Bosco, get me to the maternity floor now." Faith said as she sat down.

"Right. Okay." he said. Faith looked up at him.

"I don't want to miss Savannah's birth." Faith said.

"You won't. I promise." Bosco smiled nervously.

2:03pm

Faith insisted on being in the same room with Emily. Both women were happy about the decision.

"I swear to god, Fred." Faith snapped, "You stay on Emily's side of the room. I don't want you looking between my legs."

"Of course." Fred smiled.

"How are you feeling, Ma?" Emily asked.

"Eh...Okay." Faith said, "How about you?"

"I'm fine. Well, besides the contractions." Emily smiled, "This is so nice. Savannah and Sofia might be born on the same day."

"Might be." Faith rubbed her belly. She looked at Bosco, "Are you okay?"

"Ah...A little." He said staring at her.

"A little?" Faith arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah. This is a little over whelming. Daughter and granddaughter being born...Over whelming." Bosco said.

"You should be on this end." Faith smiled. Emily chuckled.

"Yeah." She said as her mother began to groan.

"Oh god." She moaned. Bosco's eyes widened.

"Oh god." He whispered. Bosco took her hand. Her contraction tore apart her insides. She had forgotten how much giving birth sucked. Soon, her body began to relax.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked.

"Just peachy." Faith mumbled.

"Oh, Jay." Emily groaned as she began to have her own contraction.  
"Breath." Justin whispered. Faith looked at Bosco.

"We're really doing this." She said. Bosco smiled.

"Yes we are." he said.

4:45pm

Faith lay in her bed staring at Emily. her and Justin just went for a walk to try to help her labour along.

"I'm scared to have Sofia." Faith said. Bosco put his magazine down.

"You're scared? Why?" he asked, "You've done this three times before."

"But this time is different." She said, "When Sofia is Emily's age, I will be 62 years old. When She graduates, I'll be 65."

"And I'll be 61." Bosco said.

"We could be dead by the time she gets married." Faith said, "We may never see her have kids." Bosco couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Faith, you're being too dramatic." Bosco said, "Everything is happening the way It should be. Sofia is coming to us at a perfect time."

"I guess." Faith mumbled, "But Bos, we're not young anymore."

"But we're not old." Bosco rubbed her bell. "How are you feeling?" She shrugged.

"I don't know." She sighed softly. "I wish Sofia was here. I don't feel like going through the pushing part."

"Me either." Bosco said as Justin helped Emily into bed.

"How is it coming along?" Faith asked. Emily groaned as Justin smiled at his mother in law.

"Here contractions were getting a lot closer." He said.

"Good." Faith smiled as she watched Emily through a contraction.

7:03pm

Faith took is a deep breath. She wished that Sofia would hurry up. She wanted to see what she looked like.

"Christ.' Emily moaned.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Justin began to panic. Faith stared at him, "I'll get the doctor!"

"Ma..." Emily whimpered, "I need to push."

"Oh god." Fred and Bosco both said.

"Just wait, Baby." Faith said. Emily nodded. Her brown hair already clung to her neck.

"Mrs. O'Hara." Dr. White smiled walking in, "How are you feeling?"

"She's coming." Emily said.

"Well, Let's see." Dr. White said. Emily groaned. Faith's heart was beating hard. "You weren't lying. You're already crowning."

"Oh my god." Faith whispered. Bosco took her hand.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"She's...She's pushing." She whispered.  
"She's having a baby." Bosco chuckled as they watched Emily begin to push. Faith began to groan herself, "Don't upstage Em."

"Shut...Up." Faith groaned. Sofia obviously wanted to show her niece who was boss.

"Hurry up." Emily moaned loudly Dr. White chuckled.

"She is." he said glancing at Faith, "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She mumbled as she began to relax.

"Good." Dr. White said. Her head is out. Suction.""

"You're doing wonderfully." Justin said.

"She's coming." Faith smiled softly. They watched Emily intently.

"She...She..." Emily moaned. Faith's eyes filled with tears. This was so exciting. Yes it was nice to see Sydney being born, but this was somehow different.

"One more push, Emily." Dr. White said. Faith held her breath as Emily pushed again.

"Come on." Faith whispered.

"God!!" Emily let out a loud moan. Dr. White smiled.

"She's here." He said as Faith heard a baby crying.

"Oh my god." Faith wiped her eyes as she stared at her granddaughter. Savannah was here.

10:48pm

Savannah Lily O'Hara was utterly gorgeous. She already had curly brown hair and large brown eyes. Faith watched Bosco hold the baby.

"Little girls are great." He said.

"You have no idea." Justin smiled as he took the baby. Emily opened her eyes.

"mom, are you okay?" she asked. Faith took in a deep breath.

"Sofia and Savannah are going to be born on the same day." Faith said. Bosco stood up.

"Do you want me to page the doctor?" Bosco asked. Faith gritted her teeth. Justin took her hand.

"Breath, Mrs. B." he said. She would have snapped at him if she wasn't in a lot of pain.

"Ma, it'll be fine soon." Emily said.

"Good." Faith exhaled. Bosco walked back in with Dr. White.

"Is number two ready?" He asked.

"Maybe." Faith breathed deeply through her nose.

"Well, let's take a look." He said sitting in front of her. Bosco glanced at the sleeping Fred and took Faith's hand.

"She's younger than her niece." Faith smiled softly. Dr. White chuckled as he pulled away.

"You're ten centimeters." He said, "So you may start pushing."

"Bos..." Faith smiled weakly.

"Push, Baby." Bosco said. This was it. Emily did it and now so could she. Faith began to push.

"Go ma!" Emily smiled, ready to falla sleep herself.

"That's it. Her head is almost out." Dr. White said, "you're doing wonderfully."

"God." Faith grunted as she pushed harder.

"Oh my god." Bosco whispered.

"Suction. She's gorgeous, Faith." Dr. White said.

"I bet." She said taking in a breath.

"Push, Faith." He said. She stared at Bosco and began to push.

"You're doing it." Bosco grinned.

"No shit!!" Faith grunted as she pushed harder.

"That's it." Dr. White smiled as the baby slid into his hands.

"Oh god." Faith let out a tired moan.

"It's a girl." He said holding the baby up. Faith looked down.

"She's gorgeous, Faith." Bosco whispered as Dr White put Sofia on Faith's chest. The baby wasn't crying. Her blue eyes were sparkling when she looked at her mother.

"Sofia Carmella..." Faith kissed her curly blond hair. God, today had been one of the most wonderful days. They received a new daughter and granddaughter. It couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	12. OMG

****

April 10th, 2010

Having a little girl was very different than having a boy, Bosco thought. She had different parts, but those parts squirted at him as well. Sofia was heaven on earth though. Bosco's heart thumped in his chest every single time he looked at her.

"Hey Princess." Bosco cradled Sofia in his arms. She cooed softly blowing spit bubbles. He carefully wiped her mouth as he walked out of her bedroom.

"Can I hold Sofi?" Vincent asked. Bosco looked at him.

"Let's go down to the living room so you can sit on the couch." He said. Vincent nodded and ran downstairs. He was so happy to be a big brother.

"This is so cool." Vincent said getting on the couch. Bosco sat next to him.

"All right. You need to be careful. Support her head." He said placing Sofia into Vincent's arms.

"Hi, Sofia." Vincent grinned as he looked down at his sister. "She's so tiny." Bosco chuckled softly.

"You were that small a long time ago." He said.

"Really?" Vincent asked. Bosco nodded.

"Yes." He said. Faith stood in the doorway watching them.

"It's a hallmark moment." She said.

"Mommy, look I'm holding Sofia." Vincent said.

"I see." Faith walked over to the couch, "is she heavy?"

"No. She's pretty light." Vincent said, "are you gonna have more?" Both Faith and Bosco laughed loudly.

"No. She's our last." Bosco said.

"Mommy is too old to have any more." Faith sat down next to her family.

"You're not old." Vincent said. Faith smiled at her son. He was smiling brightly. He looked so much like Bosco when he smiled like that. Sofia started to fuss. "Uh oh."

"She is hungry. Let me see her." Faith took Sofia into her arms, "Hello, Pumpkin." Vincent watched with large eyes as Faith began to nurse the baby, "So, how do you like your new baby sister?" Vincent shrugged.

"She's better than Emily is, but she cries a lot." He said.  
"Well,. you cried a lot too when you were this small." Bosco said.

"I wasn't loud like this touch and I didn't eat mommy's boob." He said. Faith laughed loudly.

"You did too." Bosco said. He wanted top say something naughty, but not in front of his children. Vincent got off of the couch.

"Okay, I'm done with her." Vincent walked out of the room. Bosco laughed softly.

"The love of a big brother." he said. Faith nodded.

"You should have seen it when I brought Charles home from the hospital." She said. "She was very jealous. She put a few stamps on his head and tried to give him to the postman."

"Did he have enough postage?" He chuckled tickling Sofia's foot.

"Thankfully no." Faith smiled. Bosco watched Sofia nurse. God, it was so sexy to see this. Once the six weeks were up, Bosco was going to jump his wife.

April 24th, 2010

Faith slowly ran a brush through her knotty hair. She had just got home and she was ready to crash into her warm bed. She heard the front door open up and Charlie talking so loud. Emily walked downstairs and found Charlie draped over his girlfriend, shoving his tongue down her throat. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me." Faith said. Charlie pulled away. Catherine wiped her lips.

"Oh Hi, Ma." He smiled weakly.

"Hi Mrs.. Boscorelli." Catherine blushed.

"Hi..." Faith crossed her arms. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh I thought we'd come back here and watch a few movies." Charlie said.

"Did you put gas in the truck?" Faith asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Charlie said. Faith looked at Catherine. She seemed to be hiding behind Charlie.

"Girl, I'm not going to bite you." She chuckled.

"You might..." Catherine said.

"Shhh." Charlie hissed. Faith narrowed her eyes.

"You're not pregnant are you?" She asked.

"No!" Both Catherine and Catherine cried.

"Then what's going on?" Faith asked, "and don't say anything. I'm a mother. I know." Charlie licked his lips.

"Okay...Don't freak out." He said.

"I cannot promise that." Faith said, "But tell me."

"All right." He took in a deep breath. "I um...I proposed to Catherine and she said yes."

"What??" Faith snapped. her eyes dropped down to Catherine's hand and saw the ring. "Oh my god...."

"We're in love." Charlie said.

"YOURE SEVENTEEN!!!!!" Faith cried. "No! No! No!"

"Mrs. B, we're not going to get married for a while." Catherine said.

"you bet your asses!" Faith cried, "I am calling your mother, Catherine."

"Please don't." Catherine said, "I'm going to tell her tonight, but let me tell her. She deserves to hear it from me."

"Go home, Cat." Faith said. Catherine bit her lip and looked at Charlie.

"I should go." She said. Charlie nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said opening the door.  
"I hope so." Catherine whispered stepping outside. Charlie closed the door. he was afraid to turn around and look at his mother but her did.

"Get. In. That. Living. Room. Now." Faith gritted her teeth.

"No. I can stand right here and be yelled at just as easy." Charlie said, "I know you're going there."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Faith asked.

"For once this isn't about you. I love Catherine with all of my heart and when we're both eighteen, I plan on marrying her." Charlie said, "You can accept this marriage and be there or you can not accept this marriage and sulk at home." Faith stared at Charlie. He was a young man following his heart. He was three inches taller than her and probably about sixty pounds heavier than she was. She couldn't slap him like she wanted to. She wanted to scream. Faith leaned against the wall and closed her eyes tightly.

"You're breaking my heart." She whispered. Charlie sighed deeply.

"I don't mean to, Ma." He said

"You're just so young." Faith said.

"I know." Charlie said, "I feel this is right though." Faith looked at her son.

"Just...Just go upstairs." She said. Charlie nodded and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Faith felt sick to her stomach. Life was changing too quickly and she didn't like it one bit,

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	13. The Family Bond

****

May 8th, 2010

The mood in the Boscorelli household wasn't the happiest since Charlie told them his news. Bosco was a little upset. Faith had made Charlie tell Fred himself. Fred went ballistic. Faith had to go over his house to calm him down.

Bosco was just thankful Sofia and Vincent was too young to even think about the opposite sex. All of this put a damper on Bosco's fortieth birthday.

"Boy, come on." Bosco called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Vincent put his ball cap on and ran down the stairs, "let's go."

"We're leaving, Faith." Bosco said.

"You boys have fun. Behave yourselves." Faith said.

"We'll try." Vincent said. Bosco chuckled.

"Out, Boy." He took his son's hand as they stepped outside into the warm weather.

"Is Isaac and Justin coming?" He asked. Bosco shook his head.

"It's just the two of us." He chuckled. He had been looking forward to this baseball game for the past two weeks. Bosco had won two tickets through a radio station. The only other person he wanted to spend the afternoon with was his son.

"Can we get hotdogs?" Vincent asked. Bosco nodded.

"Of course." He smirked. "I'll get you peanuts too."

Bosco led Vincent into the bleachers. The only way to see a baseball game. The crowds were livelier. The beach balls flew about.

"Sit." Bosco said ushering Vincent to his seat.

"This is so cool." Vincent grinned.

"I know." Bosco handed him his soda and hotdog, "Don't spill."

"I won't." Vincent was bouncing in his seat as the team took to the mound. People started to cheer. "Yay!" The two Boscorelli men sat watching the game.

"That motherfucker can't throw for goddamn shit!!" A ma yelled behind Bosco. He chose to ignore it.

"This is fun." Vincent was grinning from ear to ear."

"I know!" Bosco was grinning himself.

"Cock sucker pitcher." The man growled. Bosco turned around and looked at him.

"Would you tone it down some? My son is right here." he said. The man looked at him.

"We're at a baseball game. I can say what I want to ." He told him.

"Not in front of my son you can't." Bosco said.

"Shut your Pansy ass mouth." The man growled. Bosco stood up.

"Look, I'm a New York City police officer. I came here to spend time with my son not to fill his brain with language like the kind you're spewing out." Bosco said.

"Sit back down, Orifice." He said.

"I may not be wearing my badge right now, but I have every right to arrest you if you verbally assault my son or me." Bosco said. he didn't want to put up with other people's shit today.

"Oh cry me a river." he said.

"Daddy, watch the game." Vincent frowned.

"Listen to your little fucker and sit down." he growled. Anger boiled in Bosco's veins.

"You don't talk about my son like that." he growled as he threw back his hand and threw it in the man's face.

One Bosco's eyes were swollen shut by the time he got out of the car. he glanced at Vincent, who hadn't stopping giggling since they stopped into the emergency room.  
"Don't tell your mother." he said.  
"It'd be funny if I did." Vincent laughed.

"No it wouldn't be." Bosco said walking into the house. Faith stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

"Uh oh." Vincent said.

"Upstairs in your room, Vincent Giovanni." Faith said. Vincent laughed and ran upstairs. Bosco looked at his wife. She looked very mad. "Do you think I don't watch the news where they show sports highlights?"

"I um..." Bosco muttered.

"I saw the fight. I don't care how it started. I don't care how you got that swollen eye. What I care about is what kind o image you're showing your son."

"He called Vinny a fucker. I couldn't take it." Bosco said.

"Regardless, Don't ever fight in front of Vincent again." Faith said  
"I won't." Bosco muttered going into the kitchen. God, there was nothing like being yelled at by your wife. it made him feel five years old again.

May 22nd, 2010

Emily would be graduating from the academy in a month. She was very excited. She and Justin had a huge bash planned for an after party.

"Mommy, Can I have a sandwich?" Sydney asked running in from the outside. Emily nodded as she breastfed Savannah.

"Sure." Emily got up. Okay, she could make a PB & J sandwich with one hand.

"Can I have Teddy Grahams too?" Sydney asked. Emily chuckled with a nod.  
"Just go wash your hands and I'll have a sandwich all ready for you." She said grabbing the bread. Savannah pulled away from her breast and whimpered. "Do you need to burp?" She put a dish towel on her shoulder and patted the baby's back. A tiny burp escaped from Savannah. "Good girl." She slid Savannah into her bouncer and began to make Sydney's sandwich.

"Can we see grandma today?" Sydney asked running back out.

"We'll see." Emily put the sandwich in front of her, "If you eat all your food, maybe."

"I'll eat it all." Sydney giggled as the doorbell rang.

"Watch your sister." Emily said walking to the door. She opened it up. She saw Jerry, one of the firefighter's Justin worked with. She smiled, "Hey, Jer. What's up?"

"Emily, I need to talk to you." he mumbled. Emily's heart stopped. Something was wrong.

"What happened, Jerry?" She asked him.

"I wanted to hear it from me. Not on the news or someone else." Jerry told her. Emily's breathing began to deep. Her body trembled.  
"It's Justin isn't it?" Emily croaked out. Jerry nodded, "He got injured, huh?"

"It's worse, Emily." Jerry said. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"it's his leg. You know he has a weak leg since his accident." Emily whimpered, "is he in mercy? Does he need anything?"

"Emily, He went into a building to save a baby." Jerry said.

"He's okay right? Jerry, tell me he's all right." Emily said.

"The building collasped on top of him." He said. Emily's entire body began to shiver.  
"He's okay though." Emily whispered. Tears now began to stream down her face.

"He's dead, Emily." Jerry whispered. It was as if her entire body went numb.

"No he's not. He w-was here this morning. We made love this morning! I just gave birth to his daughter!" Emily cried.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. he didn't have a chance." Jerry said stepping towards her.

"NO! NO!! HE"S NOT!" She screamed. Sydney stood in the doorway staring at her mother. "NO!!!"

Faith stared at her daughter. She was so pale. She looked dead herself. This was Faith's greatest fear. She was terrified of getting the call that Bosco had been shot and not made it.

"You don't have to go in, Emily." She told her.

"I need to see him." Emily said, holding onto her mother's hand tightly.

"He won't look the same." Faith said.

"I need to say goodbye." Emily said. Faith nodded slowly as she led her daughter into the emergency room. The were firefighters all over the place. No one she knew. The smell was what hit Faith first as they entered the room. It was the smell of her son in laws flesh.

"Do you want me to leave?" Faith asked her. Emily shook her head.  
"If you let me go, I'll fall." Emily whispered as they walked over to the bed. The nurse peeled away the sheet. Faith felt Emily's knees go weak as she looked at the charred man that lay there. "Savannah's barely two months old. how...How could you do this to me? How could you leave me??"

"It was an accident." Faith said. Emily began to sob.

"Oh, Justin." She said grabbing his burnt arm, "Don't go! don't leave the girls and me!!! Oh god!! Don't do this to me!!!" Faith closed her eyes. She wanted to scream too. She wanted to scream at god for treating her family like this. Emily was only nineteen years old. her, Justin, and the girls should have had another sixty years of utter bliss together. Now, Emily's world was no longer the same.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	14. Emily O'Hara

June 5th, 2010

It had been a very long time since devastation had hit their home, but when Justin was killed in the house fire it hit them hard. Emily couldn't go home. Faith understood why. She and the girls moved into the house. Savannah and Sofia slept together. They moved Charlie downstairs into the living room so Sydney and Emily could sleep together.

"When are we going home?" Sydney asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"I don't know, Sweet pea." Bosco said as he filled two bowls up with Macaroni and cheese, "You're going to stay here for awhile until mommy feels better." Faith walked in with Sofia and Savannah in her arms.

"Take one quick." She said. Bosco smiled as he took Savannah.

"Hey, Princess. I'm grandpa." He said.

"We have three grandpas." Sydney said. Faith smiled weakly. She hated the O'Hara family. They refused to let Emily and the girls stay with them even though they had a seven-bedroom mansion. They were too busy grieving in the Poconos to acknowledge them as their family.

"That's right." Faith smiled, "Where's Emily?"

"Bathroom, I think." He said making up two bottles for the babies. Faith walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Emily, there's some Mac and cheese if you want some." She said. There was no response, "Emily?....Emily?" She knocked again, "Is everything okay?"

"Go away." A soft whispered came from the bathroom.

"Emily, what's going on?" Faith opened the door and her heart stopped. Emily was sitting on the bathroom floor, blood pouring down her left arm. "Emily!!"

"Go away." Emily sobbed. Faith grabbed a towel and ran to Emily. She grabbed her daughter's arm and wrapped it up. She saw the razor in Emily's hand.

"What are you trying to do!?" Faith yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Emily sobbed.

"Bosco! Call an ambulance!" Faith stared at her daughter's pale face, "Don't you dare do this!!"

"I w-want to see Justin!" Emily closed her eyes.

"You can't do this!" Faith snapped holding the towel tightly to her wrist. "You can't give up. Sydney and Savannah need you god damn it!"

"Mommy." Emily sobbed. Faith held her tightly.  
"Baby, you have to hold on." Faith's own body was shaking. God, she couldn't let go of her daughter. She couldn't say goodbye to her. "Those babies need you." Bosco stood in the doorway, feeling sick to his stomach.

* * *

Faith stared at her daughter struggling with the restraint on her wrists. Emily was screaming for them to let her go and go home. Bosco wrapped his arms around Faith.

"She'll be okay." He said. "They have doctors for her to talk to."

"She tried to kill herself Bosco." Faith turned and looked at him. "I can't loose her. I can't."

"You won't. She's on a seventy-two hour hold and after that we can discuss our options with her." Bosco said, "I don't want Sav and Syd with her alone if she's going to do this again."

"God, what am I going to tell Sydney?" Faith whispered, "She's already too confused about Justin. She can't handle this. She's a baby. She cant do-"

"Stop it." Bosco grabbed Faith, "Everything will work out. I promise. You need to hold on as well as Emily. Please be strong. Emily needs you to get through this."

"I don't know if I can give her what she needs though." Faith said.

"Somewhere you will find the strength. Trust me. I've seen what you're made of." Bosco said. Faith began to cry into his shoulder. God, she was so terrified. If Emily had managed to kill herself, Faith, herself would have died. That was her baby girl in there, in restraints. She wondered if she'd every be the same again.

June 19th, 2010

The past two weeks were very hectic for Bosco. Having Sofia and Savannah in his arms was nerve wrecking. Alex had been over helping a lot lately. Maren tried to, but since moving out of town it was hard.

"Ty said if I bring Sydney and Savannah home, he'll be okay with it, Bos." Alex said making sandwiches for the kids.

"Thanks. It's not that I don't enjoy having there, but...I don't know." Bosco sighed stuffing Sydney's things into a bag.

"You need a break. I know." Alex said, "Jade and Carrie are excited to have them home." Bosco smiled weakly.

"Yeah, Syd is excited to go too." He said as Faith walked into the house coming from the hospital. "How's Emily?"

"She's doing a lot better. The therapy seems to be helping." Faith said sitting at the kitchen table, "I hate that place, Bos. There were emotionally disturbed children who were the sweetest things. Their parents left them there so they didn't have to bother. This one little girls must have been four years old. She followed me around the entire place. I hate having Em there."

"She needs to be." Alex said, "For a little while at least."

"It's what she needs." Bosco said.

"How are the girls?" Faith asked.

"Syd is excited to go see Jade and Carrie." he smiled putting the bag on the floor. "Savannah is starting to belly laugh."

"Emily is missing it." Faith sighed.

"She'll be home soon enough, Faith." Alex said picking up Sydney's bag, "The girls will be fine at my house. They'll have fun."

"I know that." Faith smiled glancing over at Savannah and Sofia in their swings. Alex scooped Savannah up in her arms.

"Hey, Sweet pea." She smiled. Faith sighed getting back up.

"Sydney! Come here please!" She called up the stairs. Sydney came running down the stairs.

"Is mommy here?" She asked.

"Not yet." Faith told her granddaughter, "You're going to Alex's now."

"Coo beans." Sydney put her sunglasses on, "It's going to be fun." Faith knelt down and kissed Sydney's cheek.

"You need to be good." Faith said.

"Oh I will." Sydney said, "I'm always very good." Faith chuckled.

"Not always, but most of the time." She said standing back up, "Thanks for taking them, Alex."

"No problem." She said taking Sydney's hand, "Tell grandma and grandpa goodbye, Honey." Sydney waved her hand.

"Bye, baby." Bosco said watching Alex take his granddaughter's out of the house. He sighed deeply. "This will be good for them."

"I know." She whispered picking Sofia up. She cradled the baby to her chest tightly. She watched Alex take her granddaughters out of the house. Faith's body shudder as she held onto Sofia. She prayed to god Emily would be able to come home to her girls very soon.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	15. First Day

July 3rd, 2010

Bosco and Faith had just celebrated their eighth wedding anniversary. They tried to enjoy it as much as possible. Bosco took Faith out for dinner and got a hotel room where they relax. Today was a bigger day though. Emily was being released.

"Do I look pretty?" Sydney asked as she spun around in her dress.

"YOU look beautiful, Pumpkin." Bosco said pacing back and forth in the parking lot. Sydney grinned with pride. He looked up and Saw Faith and Emily exit the building. His heart pounded in his chest, rubbing Sofia's back.

"Sydney!" Emily cried.

"MOMMY!!" She squealed running into her mother's arms. Emily held onto Sydney tightly. She closed her eyes and smelled her daughters smell.  
"Hi, Baby." Emily whispered. Bosco stared at them. Emily had tears in her eyes. God, so did he. She looked up. "Savannah…"

"Here." He said handing the baby to her. Emily held onto Sofia.

"You've gotten so big, baby girl." She said.  
"What about me?" Sydney asked. Emily chuckled.  
"You've gotten very big." She said standing up looking at Bosco. "How's Sofia?"

"She's just as big as Savannah." He said giving her a quick hug.

"Come on. Let's get home." Faith said, "We have some food waiting and you can take a hot bath, maybe take a nap if you want to."

"Thank you." Emily smiled getting into the car with her daughter. Bosco glanced at Faith.

"How do you think this is going to go?" He asked.

"I have my baby home." Faith said, "It'll go fine." Bosco sighed getting into the car himself. He hoped she was right.

* * *

Faith stared at her family. They were all sitting around the table chatting. It was a nice thing to have back.

"Catherine can use my wedding dress if she wants." Emily said gently, "It shouldn't be sitting in the attic." Charlie smiled gently.  
"Thank you." HE said, "She'll love it."  
"Good." Emily smiled, "This food is great, Mom."

"It's just a casserole." Faith chuckled.  
"When you've been eating what I have been, this is a gourmet meal." Emily said taking another forkful.

"I hate to ask this, Em, but has the O'Hara's contacted you at all?" Faith asked her. Emily shook her head as she picked Savannah up.

"No. I'd think they'd b interested in seeing how their granddaughters are." She sighed. "They've never been in their lives though. They weren't in Justin's life either though so what can I expect?"

"The girls have three grandparents who love them to bits." Bosco told her. Emily smiled gently. It was very strange being back, but Emily was so thankful she could do it.

July 10th, 2010

Okay, maybe it was harder than Faith expected to adjust having Emily back. She may be under her roof, but Emily had the right to raise her daughters the way she wanted. It was hard sometimes to watch that. Faith just wanted to help.

"I have a meeting with Swerski today." Emily said changing Savannah's diaper. Faith looked up from Sofia's own dirty diaper.

"He told me." She said, "I suppose he's evaluating you?"

"Yeah. He wants to make sure this is what I want." Emily said to her mother, "And it is."

"Okay. You know I'll stand by you one hundred percent." Faith said. Emily smiled tenderly at her mother.

"I know that." She said, "I also want to look for a new place to live. I don't want to go back to the house."

"I can understand that." Faith said, "But you're welcomed here as long as you guys want to stay."

"I know, but I'm starting to feel cramped and I can imagine how you guys feel." Emily smiled picking Savannah up.

"We're fine. Charlie will be out making his own family sooner or later so we'll have the space." She said.

"Speaking of Charlie and Catherine…How do you feel about this? I know you had a hard time adjusting to Sydney." Emily said. Faith sighed picking Sofia up.

"He'll be eighteen in October. I can't stop him from doing anything." Faith said to her daughter, "He insists they won't get married until next June when they're both graduated, but knowing him he'll get married without telling us." Emily chuckled gently as she laid Savannah in the crib.

"Charlie is one of the smartest people in this whole family." She said, "I'm sure he'll do what's right."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Faith admitted, "If Catherine gets pregnant, he'll marry her in an instant."

"At least Justin and I waited." Emily said leaving the nursery. "Well, any pointers?"

"Call him sir. He likes that." Faith smiled, "Other than that just…Just be yourself."

"Okay." She said running her hand through her hair. "Syd needs her ear drops in by three."

"I know, Emily." Faith said, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Emily said walking down the stairs.

* * *

"NOO!!!!!!" Sydney screamed at the top of her lungs. Bosco grabbed her and held onto her little body tightly, "STOP IT!!!"

"It's not going to hurt." Faith growled opening the bottle of ear drops. "Hold her still, Maurice."

"I only have two hands." He said. Sydney shook her head. Bosco pinned her arms to her legs with his legs. He grabbed her head.

"STOP IT!!!!!" Sydney screamed. Faith ignored her granddaughter. She had experience in putting ear drops into screaming children's ears. Faith quickly squeezed the drops into her ears.

"There." Faith said. Bosco released her. Sydney fell into a heap of tears.

"I h-hate you." She sobbed.

"I know." Faith said getting up. Emily walked into the house.

"Is my daughter being murdered?" She asked.

"She'll be lucky if I don't do that." Faith chuckled. "So? How did it go?"

"Fantastic." Emily smiled picking Sydney up off of the floor, "Swerski was really nice. I had a phsyc evaluation. Everything went very well and he welcomed me to the force."

"You're a member of the 55?" Bosco asked. Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a small clear box. Inside was her 55 golden pin.

"Yup." Emily beamed with pride, "Who would have guessed."

"Congratulations." Bosco leaned over and kissed her forehead. Faith smiled pleasantly. Sure she was thrilled her daughter was well enough to start working, but as a cop? Savannah and Sydney already lost one parent. She hated to think they'd loose another one.

July 17th, 2010

Faith knocked on the bathroom door. Emily had been in there for a long time. It sounded like she was throwing up.

"Em, we need to get to work." Faith said.

"God, I'm coming." Emily flushed the toilet and walked out. Faith smiled softly. Emily looked great in her blues.

"Is everything all right?" Faith asked.

"It's just nerves." She said walking down the stairs, "Let's go."

* * *

Faith was disappointed that she hadn't been paired up with Emily, but she understood why. She was just glad Bosco had been. She didn't mind riding with Davis. Emily was thankful she was riding with her stepfather.

"I don't feel like driving." Emily said hooking her radio on.  
"That's fine. I don't like riding." Bosco chuckled getting into the car, "You haven't been yourself this morning."

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather." Emily smirked. Bosco looked at her doubtfully as he pulled out onto the road.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Did something happen?" He asked. Emily sighed deeply.  
"I can't tell you yet." She said looking out the window. "Anything on our plate today?"

"No. just keep your eyes peeled." Bosco said, "You know, O'Hara, I'm not your stepfather today. I'm your partner. Partners have a bond." Emily chuckled.

"You married yours." She said.

"I know, but Faith and I had and still have a bond." He said, "What is said in this car stays in this car."

"How do you know something is up with me?" Emily asked.

"A partner knows, O'Hara." He said. Emily sighed deeply.  
"Don't freak out because I'm happy about it. It's pulled me out of the depths of despair." She said.

"Tell me, Emily." Bosco said.

"I'm pregnant." Emily said. Bosco nearly slammed on the brakes. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"How? Justin…How?" he asked. Emily giggled.

"We had sex the day he…Before he left." She said. "We were careless, but the thought never crossed our minds that I could get pregnant again since I just had a baby." Bosco was in utter shock. "I don't want this to screw up my career."

"Faith was pregnant and a cop." He said.

"I know, but just keep this on the down low for a few more weeks okay?" Emily asked, "I just know by the test. I want to go to the doctors and make sure everything is all right first."

"I won't say a word. Partners don't snitch." Bosco said.

"Thanks." Emily smiled looking out the window. "Whoa, wait."

"What?" Bosco asked. Emily nodded.

"10-30." She said picking up her radio. "55-David to central, we have a 10-30 in progress at our location." Bosco slowed the car down glancing over at the small convenient store. How the hell did she see that? She obviously had better eyes than him.

"Good one." Bosco muttered.

"It's my job to keep my eyes open." Emily smiled at him, "Now I know why you haven't made detective yet." She winked playfully as she got out of the car.

"Very funny." bosco got out. He watched Emily carefully. She was pregnant. One wrong move and she could loose the baby. She wouldn't be able to handle that. Bosco knew that. Emily pulled her gun out and approached the building. "Be careful."

"Really?" Emily chuckled. She got a thrill doing this. She knew this was the right career for her. She never understood why her mother loved it that much, until now. Emily held the gun out in front of her and kicked the convenient store door open. "Drop your weapon now!" Bosco ran up behind her getting her back. The man at the counter turned and stared at Emily. He looked terrified. "I said drop your weapon now. It's not worth it man."

"Shit." he cursed throwing the gun on the ground and he put his hands up. Emily kicked the gun back to Bosco.

"Put your hands on the counter." She commanded. The man turned and put his hands on the counter. Emily pressed her gun into his back as she patted the man down, "he's clean." Bosco watched at Emily pulled his arms behind his back and slapped the handcuffs on him. He was highly impressed. He could tell Emily was going to be a tough cop. She wouldn't take anything from anyone. He liked that.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join. 


	16. So close

**August 1st, 2010**

**Bosco was hiding something. Faith always knew when her husband was hiding something. He was a terrible liar when it came to him telling her something. She stood in the doorway watching Bosco play with Sofia and Savannah.**

"**Did you realize these two girls were born on the same day both have place names?" He asked.**

"**Where is Sofia?" Faith walked in and sat on the couch.**

"**It's the capitol of Bulgaria." He said, "I think it still is."**

"**Cool." Faith said. She watched as both Sofia and Savannah rolled onto their stomachs. They seemed to be advancing at the same rate. "Are you having an affair?" The colour drained from Bosco's face.**

"**What? Hell no." He said, "Why the hell would you ask?" She sighed glancing out the window. Vincent was chasing after Jade. Those two were going to wind up married if they weren't careful.**

"**You've been hiding something from me and don't say that you haven't." She said. "I know how you act." Bosco groaned. He thought he had been doing so well.**

"**I can't tell you, Faith." He told her.**

"**Bull…crap." She said, "We've been through too much for you to be hiding something at me." Bosco groaned loudly.**

"**I promised Emily that I would keep it quiet." He said.**

"**Now you need to tell me." Faith crossed her arms. Bosco sighed picking the girls up. He put them into their playpen.**

"**You can't overreact because Emily is finally thrilled about it." He told his wife.**

"**I don't care if you're her partner. I'm her mother." Faith said.**

"**She's pregnant." Bosco said.**

"**Good one. What's the real secret?" She asked. Bosco smiled.  
"That's the real one. Em and Justin had sex the day he died. She found out she was pregnant and she's due March 17th." He explained to her. Faith sat down, hard on the couch.**

"**You're not joking?" She whispered.**

"**no." Bosco said, "You should have seen her face when she told me, Faith. She's thrilled about it. I think this is exactly what she needs. She has another little piece of Jay."**

"**This isn't exactly what she needs. She's going to see that baby and be devastated that Justin won't be here to see the child grow." Faith said.**

"**They planned on having three children." Bosco told her.**

"**I know that." She ran her hand over her face. "Maybe we'll get a grandson this time."**

"**That's the spirit." Bosco smiled, "it's going to be fine. She's going to go on desk duty which she doesn't mind."**

"**March 17th?" faith asked. Bosco nodded. "Cutting is close to Savi's birthday. They're going to be so close."**

"**If she's overdue, maybe they'll be a year apart." Bosco chuckled.**

"**So, you know?" Emily asked stepping into the living room. Faith turned around.**

"**Are you okay with this, Em?" Faith asked.**

"**I'm thrilled." She lifted up her shirt showing her mother the small swell of her stomach, "I'm already showing. You were going to find out sooner or later. This is perfect. My husband may be dead, but he sent this baby to me knowing how much we wanted another one. I can't ask for anything better."**

"**You need to take care of yourself. You can't try to kill yourself again." Faith stood up. Emily rolled her eyes.**

"**I know that and I won't." She said, "The girls and I will be moving out later this week. We appreciate everything the two of you have done, but it's time."**

"**you're moving out?" Faith whispered.**

"**Yes." She chuckled, "but we work together so We'll see each other every day."**

"**God, are you sure all this change is al right for you?" Faith asked.**

"**Faith, let her be." Bosco said, "She's almost twenty. She can do this."**

"**Almost twenty." Faith shook her head. Emily was almost twenty and that mean she was almost forty-four. Life was passing her quickly. Faith wasn't sure if she really liked it.**

**August 15th, 2010**

**The house was very quiet with Emily and the girls out, but Faith saw them nearly every day. Savannah just turned five and Faith spent the entire day with her.**

"**How was your day?" Faith asked going into her locker. Ty shrugged.**

"**Slow. Did it seem slow to you?" He asked. Faith nodded.**

"**very." She said turning to see her daughter walk in. "O'Hara, was your radio slow?" Emily smiled softly.**

"**Definitely." She said pulling her shirt off. Faith stared at her daughter's stomach.**

"**Have you talked to Swerski yet?" Faith asked. Emily nodded.**

"**Desk duty in a couple of weeks." She smiled weakly, "Not like I have a lot of paper work to do, but I can be the friendly 55th precinct greeter."**

"**I've done it." Faith said, "it's a wonderful job." Emily rolled her eyes.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow." She said leaving the locker room. Faith closed the locker door.**

"**Boscorelli, come here." Swerski opened the locker room door.**

"**Am I in trouble?" Faith smirked. Swerski shook his head.  
"no, but I wanted to ask if you were planning on taking the Sergeants test again." He asked. Faith sighed deeply.**

"**I don't know what's the point." She said.**

"**The point is, I'm retiring soon and I would like you to be sergeant when I do." He said. "I want this place in good hands."**

"**It's not like Sergeants run the place." Faith said.  
"Do you want to be one?" Swerski asked.**

"**Well…Of course." She said, "That or a detective. I've been doing this job for a very long time. I'm ready for a change." Swerski was satisfied with her answer.**

"**So, does that mean you'll take the sergeants test next week?" Swerski asked. Faith took in a deep breath. That wasn't a lot of time to prepare…Although she did know she knew the material. "I'll just ask Finney if he wants to. It's no big deal."**

"**Now, Boss, I never said I wouldn't do it." Faith smiled and nodded. "I'll take the test next week and I will pass."**

"**Excellent." Swerski told her with a large smile, "I know you can do it, Faith. You will do a damn fine job."**

"**I hope so, Sir." Faith said, "Is that all?"**

"**No. I have a question about Emily." He said.**

"**Okay, Shoot." Faith didn't mind talking about Emily.**

"**When her husband die? I can't remember." Swerski asked. What the hell, Faith thought.**

"**May…" Faith said.**

"**How well does she knew Brenden Finney?" Faith shrugged her shoulders.  
"Honestly I don't know. She knows he's worked with us for the past six years." Faith told him, "Other than that. I don't know. It's not like Brenden is a friend of ours that comes over for Sunday dinners. Why?"**

"**I notice a lot in this place." Swerski said, "They've been looking like they've been getting a lot closer, physically. Even though she has passed all the Psyc tests and all of that, she's still fragile. She still lost her husband. I don't want to see anyone take advantage of that. She is pregnant after all."**

"**I understand, Sir. I'm sure it's all very innocent." Faith said.**

"**I truly hope so." Swerski said, "But that's all I had."**

"**Thank you." Faith smiled as she exited the office. Emily and Brenden. Bullshit. He knew never to lay his hands on her baby girl. Swerski was right. She was still fragile anyway you looked at it. Faith would have to crack some skulls if she caught Brenden trying anything.**

**If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


End file.
